Television has long been enjoyed in our society as a means for delivering information for the enhancement of knowledge as well as for delivering content with entertainment value. In all of its uses, however, television has remained a one-way experience for the viewer, wherein viewers do not have the opportunity or ability to interact with the content of a television broadcast. In fact, television has in many cases been criticized for simply “feeding” broadcast material to viewers without requiring any thought, participation, or feedback from the viewers. For these reasons, television is often regarded as having a deleterious effect on the development of children's communication skills and thought processes.
Television Journalist Edward R. Murrow said in TV Guide, December, 1958, “This instrument can teach, it can illuminate; yes, and it can even inspire. But it can do so only to the extent that humans are determined to use it to those ends. Otherwise it is merely light and wires in a box.” Indeed, nearly half a century later, utilizing television for educational purposes continues to be an area to which much attention is focused. Many of today's television programs are geared toward educational purposes, schools use televisions as educational tools, and classes can even be taught television networks. Yet even with the all the effort to utilize television as an educational tool, television remains a one-way experience for a viewer, continuing to charm “couch potatoes” the world over. The criticism remains that television dulls the mind through its inability to provide an interactive environment for viewers.
While television remains devoid of interactive experiences, the potential of interaction between multiple persons has been greatly heightened in recent years due to the popularity of the Internet. The Internet provides a powerful network for exchanging content, messages, and user inputs, enabling various users to achieve a level of interaction that was previously unknown. However, this interaction is typically limited to individual instances, making large broadcast interactive experiences impossible. The camaraderie generated by post-broadcast discussions amongst viewers who witnessed the same show simply is not available to computer users who engage in unique interactive sessions not experienced by the number of users typically reached by a television broadcast. Furthermore, this interaction has been constrained to the realm of computers, and there remains a lack in the technology for providing systems which allow or support viewer interaction and participation in television programming.
Many recent prior art television based systems have attempted to address the need for interactivity between television and its viewers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,255 by Von Kohorn discloses a system wherein users can individually answer questions related to a television broadcast, and receive information as to the accuracy of their answers. However, Von Kohorn does not provide the ability for users to interact with one another during a television broadcast such as by competing against each other and receiving relative scores. Conversely, the prior art system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,239 by Lappington, et al., teaches a system that has the capability to store a plurality of audience scores at a central location. However, Lappington requires each user to manually deliver his individual result to the central location, and further fails to disclose a method for comparing the plurality of results for purposes of ranking or scoring the users relative to one another. Thus, no direct interaction is available. U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,038, by Luxenberg, et al., does disclose a system that enables remote users to compete relative to one another. However, this system requires individual users to telephone a central system for entering their respective results, and provides relative scoring for only a small, statistically selected group of users.
Thus, none of these prior art systems enables remote users to interact with or to compete with each other relative to a television program, to receive relative scoring for the entire group of remote users, or to receive relative scoring for any customized user-selected subgroup of users. Furthermore, none of these systems specifically provides for the integration of Web content with traditional television broadcasting.
More recently, television-integrated Web access has become known in the art. However, these later systems generally continue to fail to provide interactive capabilities for the user to communicate with the content of the television program. These systems operate by controlling a user's web browser to automatically retrieve web pages during the time of a television broadcast. However, these systems only deliver website addresses (URLs) to a user and do not allow for the involvement of the user in the broadcast content. They merely provide supplemental content to be read, viewed, or heard during a television broadcast. Consequently, there is not currently a means for a television viewer to enjoy an interactive experience with the content and timeline of a television broadcast or with other viewers.